A Very Faxy Christmas
by Twi-ride.Fly
Summary: The flock spends Christmas with Dr.M and Ella. FAX. Maybe a little OOC but TA DA! One-Shot.


**So background: Max and the flock are with Dr. M and Ella for Christmas. Everything from there on is pretty self explanatory. Takes place after MAX so there will be more FAX! Enjoy!!! **

**P.S. It also may be a little OOC...**

**P.P.S. I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!**

* * *

"Everyone up to bed now, it's late and you've all had an eventful day." I said to the kids.

"Max we're not"—yawn—"tired." Gazzy fought.

"You can barely keep your eyes open Gaz. You and Angel go change for bed I'll be up in a minute. Alright?" I said in my leader tone.

He huffed and puffed as he trudged upstairs with Angel and surprisingly also Ella and Iggy in tow.

Today was the flocks first real Christmas. I mean we've had Christmas before but it was never as big and amazing as this one was today.

I was woken up at an early time of seven thirty when Angel and Gazzy ran into my room shaking me awake. They pulled me downstairs where gifts were everywhere. Seeing as there was eight of us to get presents I'm surprised we even had room to walk into the room.

After opening all our presents from Santa** (wink wink)** I told everyone to wait here while I ran up to my room to get the presents I got for each person secretively. What can I say I couldn't help it. When I came back downstairs everyone looked at me with a puzzled expression as I handed them their gifts.

"Max, you didn't have to do this." My mother protested as I handed her the small box.

"I know Mom, but I really wanted to. It's my way of saying thank you and showing how much I love you guys." I said shyly. Mom pulled me into a hug.

"You don't need to give me material gifts to show me how much you love me. You being here is enough honey."

I pushed down the guilt that rose in my stomach. We hadn't been around too much since her kidnapping and I did feel guilty for that. But we had been busy and I hoped being here for Christmas would make things better.

I looked at everyone as I headed over to Fang to give him his present. When Angel opened hers she squealed and ran over to hug me.

"Thank you Max he's perfect! Now Celeste can have a boyfriend just like you have Fang!" My face reddened to the shade of a tomato as she ran back to her pile of toys as if what she just said was not at all embarrassing. I looked at Fang to see him chuckling.

"Oh like you didn't think it was funny." he said. Rolled my eyes and turned my head back to the kids.

"Really Max? You got me the new iPod! This rules!" Iggy bellowed. "Wow and it's bright blue!"

"Glad you like it Ig. What do you think of your gift Gaz?" I asked him hesitantly. He was always hard to shop for as a kid.

"This…is…FANTASTIC!" He screamed. "I can't wait to learn!" he screamed again while staring in awe at his new skateboard. I let out a sigh of relief while I turned toward nudge seeing her eyes filled with tears.

"You don't like you present nudge?" I asked warily. I didn't think I camera would have been bad seeing as she always repeated the words "Live the moment, Seize the day, Love every minute, Cause there's only one today" and I figured she would want to capture those moments. "We can go exchange it tomorrow and get you something different if you don't like it." She leapt up from where she was sitting and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"No Max. It's absolutely perfect. I couldn't ask for something better." She said as a few stray tears fell down her cheeks.

"I'm glad you love it that much." I said tears starting to well up in my own eyes.

"Oh Max." I heard from across the room as my mother opened her present. She dangled the necklace in front of her face as tears started to make their way into her eyes as well. She stared at the diamond studded wing pendent. Ella then opened her present to find the pendent but with just a solid gold wing pendent. I got up and walked over to both of them and wrapped my arms around them.

"You guys were the first people to give me a real home and show me what it is like to have a family. You took me as who I am and I you took the rest of my family as well. I couldn't ask for a better sister and never could I even want a better mother, I love you two so much and I hope you understand how hard it will be for all of us when we have to leave." I said as steady tears flowed down my cheeks by the end of my speech. For once I didn't care that I was crying. For once I just wanted to let them flow as I poured my heart out to my family. "I love you all so much and I even though we've all been through more crap than ever this year I wouldn't change it one bit." I told my flock. "Okay with the exception of going to Antarctica because that was a waste of time." I chuckled. This sent the entire group into a frenzy of hysterics as we all agreed on the subject. I walked back to where I had been sitting earlier and looked at Fang.

"You haven't open you present yet mister." I said in a mock disapproving tone.

"All in due time." He said mysteriously as he placed a simple kiss on my forehead. It's sad that that little gesture has the power to stun me.

When I regained my composure I shot him a questionable look to which he shot back a 'my lips are sealed' look.

Seems like this day could only get better.

After heading into the kitchen for breakfast I leaned up against the doorway while waiting for everyone to get settled when Fang came up to me and whispered, "I have something for you too. But I'd rather wait till we're alone. So tonight meet me in my room once everyone's asleep." I turned to him.

"Nah. I think I'll pass." I said with a serious expression.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"HEY LOOK! MAX AND FANG ARE UNDER THE MISTLETOE!" Ella exclaimed rather loudly.

I looked up hesitantly and sure enough there was mistletoe hanging right between us.

"Now who could have put that there?" Fang whisper mischievously. He leaned in and kissed my lips and just when I was about to pull away he turned his head to deepen the kiss and I'll never admit it, but I was so happy when he did.

"You could get a room you know? Mind sparing us this entire scary mental image?" Iggy asked with a fake exasperated tone.

"Ig you can't even see us." I countered.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I can't hear it!"

The day went on as normal after that. We had breakfast and sat around doing things with our new gifts and settling down to watch Ella's new favorite Christmas movie _Four Christmas_, which we all enjoyed quite a bit.

Around midnight everyone is either sleeping or in their rooms. I silently crept down the hallway toward Fang's room and knocked silently. When there was no answer I turned the knob slowly and walked into his room…which was pitch black.

"Fang?" I whispered. I reached out to find the light switch but instead of the switch my hand landed on another hand.

Immediately switching into battle mode I grabbed the hand and threw them down to the ground and pinned my foot on their throat and reached for the light switch.

"FANG! What the hell?!" I whisper-yelled.

"Sorry." He said in a choked voice. _Whoops_ I thought as I took my foot off of his throat. I shook my head, sighed, and helped him up.

"Now that we're done attacking each other, will you open your Christmas present?" I asked Fang impatiently.

"I'll open mine," he turned to his dresser and grabbed a box with a bow on top, "when you open yours." I hesitantly took the box from his hands.

I knew Fang had gotten me something when he told me this morning but I thought it was anything but an actual gift.

"Max don't look so stunned. You should have expected me to get you something you know." He said reading me like a book.

"Alright hand it over mister. But you have to open yours first. Deal?" I prompted.

He smirked and sat on his bed as he started to unwrap his gift. The smirk disappeared when he found the actual present and my hope to finding the perfect present for him went right out the window.

"oh you don't like it." I muttered. I went and sat next to him. "I didn't think it was good enough but I thought you'd like it."

"Max--"

"No I get it, we can return it in the morning. I'm sor--"

"Stop right there." I looked at him quizzically. "Maximum Ride this gift is…perfect."

"oh." Was my totally witty response.

"Yes Max Swiss army knife is perfect. Anything from you is perfect. Thank you."

"Oh. Well then… okay." I was still a little stunned from his last sentence. "So you don't want to return it? I mean we could get one in pink or something instead of black." I asked a smirk coming to my face.

"No I do not want to return it." He leaned in and pecked me on the lips. "Thank you Max."

I smiled and turned to the gift on my lap, "So I gotta open this now?" he nodded his head as I started picking at the paper. When the paper was gone I was left with a long rectangular velvet box.

"Fang, you didn't--"

"You've got to actually open the box first." He interrupted smugly, but he also looked a little nervous.

When I lifted the lid I was greeted with a simple silver locket.

"Oh Fang. You didn't spend that much did you?"

"If I say no, will you like it even more?"

Tears came into my eyes as I nodded and leaned over to kiss him. "It's perfect."

"Good because I didn't pay for it all myself. Everyone chipped in a little, especially your mom. She actually payed for the things on the inside." I opened the locket and saw that on one side was a picture of all of us covered in mud from the day we went to mom's company picnic. We were playing tug of war and surprisingly we lost and got pulled it. We only lost though because Iggy's footing slipped on some mud and we all went into the pile. Actually Fang picked me up and jumped in with me in his arms. I chuckled as I thought back to that day and looked over onto the other side.

It was engraved and said:

_We love you so much. We're always here._

_-Your family_

Tears were pouring down my face now and Fang's strong arms enveloped my shaking figure. When they finally slowed I looked Fang and mouthed a 'thank you.'

"Your welcome Max. You deserve it." I leaned up and kissed him one more time.

"Night Fang. Merry Christmas." I whispered against his lips.

I started to get up and walk back to my room when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Stay here," He whispered, "just until we're finally going to fall asleep." He said as I hesitated.

"I'll turn on Christmas music." He offered.

"Alright," I said giving in.

Fang leaned over and turned on his radio.

"You're listening to 99.5 your local country station." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Gazzy." He stated.

"Now here's more Christmas music with Lady Antebellum with 'Baby It's Cold Outside.'"

"Oh I love this song," I whispered as the intro played.

"**I really can't stay.**" I sang.

"_Baby it's cold outside._" Fang sang. I looked incredulously at him while he just shrugged.

**"I've got to go way.**" I continued

_But baby it's cold outside._

******T****his evening has been…**

_Been hoping' that you'd drop in._

**…so very nice**"

_I'll hold you hands their cold as ice. _He grabbed my hands in his.

**My mother will start to worry?**

_Beautiful what's your hurry?_

**My father will be pacing the floor.**

_Just listen to that fireplace roar._

**Now really I better scurry**.

_Sweetheart what's you hurry?_

**Well maybe just a half a drink more**.

_why don't you put some records on while I pour?_

**The neighbors might think...**

_Baby it's bad out there._

**Say what's in this drink?**

_No cabs to be had out there._

**I wish i knew how...**

_Your eyes are like starlight now. _He sang gazing into my eyes.

**... to break this spell.**

_I'll take your hat your hair looks swell._

**I outta say No, No, No.**

_Mind if I move in closer? _Fang pulled us up so we were laying on his bed.

**At least I'm gonna say that i tried. ** I started to mockingly pull away from Fang.

_What's the sense of hurting my pride?_ He flashed me a grin and pulled me back towards him.

**I really can't stay**

_Baby don't hold out._

**_Oh but it's cold outside._**

**I simply must go.**

_Baby it's cold outside._

**The answer is No.**

_But baby it's cold outside._

**This welcome has been**

_So lucky that you dropped in._

**So nice and warm**

_Look out that window at that storm. _Fang pointed to the window by his bed and made an over dramatic fac_e._

**My sister will be suspicious.**

_Gosh your lips look delicious._ Fang leaned in a pecked me once.

**And my brother will be there at the door.**

_Like waves upon a tropical shore. _ He pecked me again.

**My maiden aunts mind is vicious.**

_Ooo baby you're so delicious._ And again.

**Maybe just one little kiss more. **I pecked him this time.

_Never such a visit before._

**Ooo i've got to go home**

_You'll freeze to the bone out there._

**Hey lend me your phone.**

_It's up to your knees out there._

**You've really been grand.**

_I thrill when you touch my hand._

**But don't you see.**

_How can you do this thing to me?_

**There's bound to be talk tomorrow.**

_You'll be making my life long sorrow._

**At least there will be plenty implied.**

_If you caught pneumonia and died_

**I really can't stay**

_Oh but it's cold out._

**_Baby it's cold outside..._**

We both drifted into sleep and thankfully when we woke up there was no one to catch us for once...

* * *

**_HAPPY HOLIDAYS! HOPE YOURS WAS FANTASTIC._**

**_and of-coarse it wouldn't of been a story of mine to not have a song in it which was Baby It's Cold Outside by Lady Antebellum_**

**_which i also don't own..._**

**_but here it is again_**

**_HAPPY HOLIDAYS!_**


End file.
